The Kingdom of Four dragons
by KatWantsToFly
Summary: The is tournament at Camelot and Knights from all the country come to win glory, money and maybe even the heart of the beautiful Lady Morgana. The course of true love never did run straight, when Morgana is injured saving his life will Author finally realise whats been there all along, or will his pride get in the way. An Amor story because they were my true love.


Hi everyone, this only my second story so please be nice, I have always thought Morgana and Arthur had more chemistry and he truly cared for her before it was all ruined. So this is my story and how I would have had the series go. Let me know what you think, if its no good ill just leave it as a one shot

"But I don't want to play with her" screamed the ten year old Prince Arthur.

His father raised an eyebrow but did not speak

"shes a girl" Arthur said as if this explained everything. "A girl" he said looking up at his father.

"Really" said the King in mock horror "Why didn't you say so before, I'll have her sent away immediately."

Arthur half smile before he understood his fathers true meaning. "But father."

"Look," Uther said softly "She has just lost all her family, she needs looking after… from all of us" he added seeing the expression that continued on Arthurs face.

"Fine" Arthur whined wrinkling his nose in distaste "but she better not want to play with dolls or anything girlie"

Uther chuckled to himself "You don't remember Morgana's last visit, do you?" Arthur shook his head "Well" Uther continued "I doubt very much the Lady Morgana will want to play with dolls."

Her greeting party stood outside as Morgana's carriage pulled up to the Castle of Camelot "Quite a procession you've brought out my Lady" chirped Alice Lady Morgana's maid.

"Hmmfff" was all the noise Morgana made as she twirled one of her rather messy plaits.

"Lady Morgana welcome to our Kingdom" Uther smiled at the little slightly ferocious looking girl. She curtsied or she made an odd bendy movement that was supposed to be a curtsy "It is a pleasure to be here" she said with a big smile that didn't quite look real.

Uther pushed Arthur forward slightly "hmm" he cleared his throat "Lady Morgana" he said rather pompously before bowing.

Morgana looked at him in horror "Your cape make you look like a girl" she said in disgust.

"Whhattt butt" Arthur spluttered at the remark, but it was too late for a rebuttal as Morgana had taken his moment of shock to push past him hurriedly and rush into the castle.

"Morgana" called her maid in horror and embarrassment "Im so sorry Sir" she spoke quietly to Uther not sure if it was her place to apologise.

But uther was smirking at Arthur "Told you she wouldn't want to play with dolls.

….. Ten years later…

Morgana stood next to Arthur as they watched the procession of knights enter the castle grounds each with their flag aloft as the crowd cheered. It reflected that day she arrived, she mused. A little behind the royal couple stood Gwen and Merlin, servants to both but far closer than the title would suggest.

"Do we always have to be here to welcome in the Knights, we have this torniment every year" Morgana moaned quietly to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled to himself at Morgana's tone "You know father likes us to show a united front" he said just as quietly.

"But isn't that just deceiving them" Morgana giggle "A unit front suggests we actually get on"

"Imagine the horror" Arthur said with raised eyebrows, normally he would have told Morgana to stop being so annoying or told he was so glad that they don't get on because she was the most irritation woman on the planet. However today his Father was expecting a show of maturity and dignity.

Morgana couldn't help but smile at Arthur's response elbowing him lightly, before straightening hair dress as the first Knight began to ascend the steps of the Castle entrance. The Knight approach Uther they talk briefly though Morgana could not hear the words exchanged, there were smiles and laughter. Soon the next Knight was approaching Uther and the first was moving to Arthur. They met and greet 12 knights all of which embarrassed themselves with … in front of Uther and acted over masculine with Arthur. Finally the last Knight began his ascent.

_why do we have to go through this every year, _thought Morgana how long can it take Knights other over relms to introduce themselves, lots of them had come in the previous years.

"Hello" Morgana breathed Knight number 13 was rather handsome she was sure he hadn't attended previous tournaments before. She bit her lip as he walked over tall and strike, Arthur couldn't help but notice the change in her expression the way her eyes lingered, an uncontrollable scowl spread across his face.

"Arthur" the Knight said warmly "Your Legendary skill has reached even my little Kingdom.

"What Kingdom is that, might I asked" Arthur said rather curtly, Morgana shot a disapproving glare at him, but the Knight seemed unconcerned.

"Forgive me, my name is Fredrick Belrock, I come from the Kingdom of the four dragons, Illosury. "I hope to learn from your skill and hopefully show a little of my own." He had an accent that Morgana didn't recognise but it was not unpleasant on contrary it sounded almost like silk. Arthur nodded at the Knights words and Belrock moved to Morgana be bent to kiss her hand before smiling.

"Your beauty Lady Morgana, is another legend that has reach Illosury." Arthur continued to scowl looking away from the Knight, Morgana could not be falling for this stupid man's charms, surely?.

"Four dragons?" Morgana asked a twinkle in her eye "Was one not enough for your Kingdom"

Belrock smiled at her words, "One day Milady I will tell you the story of the four dragons and you will understand."

"I look forward to it" Morgana smiled "Please" she continued gesturing to the great hall "there are refreshments inside, you must be tired after such a long journey.

Belrock nodded and after one lingering look at Morgana moved past her, it was only then that she noticed the look on Arthur's displeased face. "What?" she asked, "You are the one always telling me I have to be better behaved in front of guests."  
"Yes, but I never told you to flirt with them," He scoffed.

"Hardly, anyway what's wrong with me flirting with a few knights, I have to pass the time somehow."

"You look desperate" Arthur said nastily.

"Whaat" Morgana spluttered unable to form an answer before Uther and slept to them "Why are you both still out here when our guests are inside, come along" Uther pointed into the castle, and after she threw one long look of hurt and distaste Morgana took Uther's arm and walked gracefully into the castle. Arthur was left to walk in their wake feeling like a fool, he had not meant to say it the words had just come out. Just the though of Morgana and some smooth greasy haired idiot was more than he could stand. Arthur trailed into the Castle loud music met his ears accompanied by the loud sound of laughter and merriment. It was going to be a long tournament he thought.

So that is there first chapter there is a story for this but I wont worry if no one likes it, anyway hope other Morgana and Arthur fans with appreciate it.


End file.
